


When The Gaang Met Sister Iris

by asongofhopeandjoy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Aang (Avatar), Bisexual Avatar, Eloping, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gaang (Avatar), Humor, Other, Post-War, ZutaraForKat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofhopeandjoy/pseuds/asongofhopeandjoy
Summary: Zuko and Katara elope to celebrate their love with their closest friends at The Abbey and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	When The Gaang Met Sister Iris

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to my friend Kat. I haven't known Kat for long but she's been having a difficult time recently, so I'm hoping this fanfic raises her spirits. If you'd like to join in, a bunch of us on twitter created a hashtag called #ZutaraForKat. 
> 
> Kat, you're a great lady. Have this silly fluff filled with gaang shenanigans. <3

Aang held the map far from his face and squinted at the various lines, squiggles and names plastered all over it - hoping the new angle would give him a better understanding of how to find the abbey. 

“You need to take a left.” Toph whispered over his shoulder. Aang gasped, put the map down and took Appa’s reins to follow Toph’s instructions. 

“Thank you, I was going nuts trying to figure out where to go next!” Aang beamed at his friend until he saw the devilish smirk on her face. All the life was sucked out of Aang when he realised. “Toph, this is why you’re still single.” 

“And the fact that you’re so gullible is why YOU’RE still single.” Toph popped a roasted nut into her mouth. “Stupidity ain’t cute Twinkle Toes~” 

Now Aang was a happy 18-year-old boy who liked to settle his differences with others calmly and peacefully, but he had been spending thirty minutes reading this darn map and his patience was running out! 

“... Guys, I’m sorry to delay our trip, but we’ve gotta land Appa so I can kick Toph’s butt.” he seethed. 

“Bring it on Aang!” Toph cracked her knuckles and started stretching her muscles, itching for a fight with her favourite airbender. “I love it when you get mad, it makes our fights interesting!” 

“Now, now guys…” Sokka put his hand on Toph’s shoulders and pushed her gently back into her seat on Appa’s saddle. “I know it’s been a long day and that map King Bumi gave us is… confusing, to say the last, but remember why we’re going on this journey.” 

Toph, Aang, and Sokka all looked at Zuko and Katara - who were cuddling together in their own little corner. They looked like they were in a whole world of their own before they noticed the other members of the gaang were staring at them and both blushed like they had been caught in some scandalous act. 

“Get a room!” Toph cried. 

“Well we would have one by now if you didn’t keep antagonising Aang!” Zuko retorted. “And Aang… come here, let me help you read the map.” 

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” Aang said, holding the map away from Zuko. He kind of felt bad for getting his friends lost back at Ba Sing Se so the least he could do was get them to where they were going, while they enjoyed the sunset. “You just enjoy pre-marital bliss with your fiance and I will get us to the abbey.” 

Katara snorted. “In about a hundred years.” 

“I don’t appreciate iceberg jokes Katara.” Aang pouted, crossing his arms and turning his body away from the group. He had a hard time staying angry when all his friends started giggling and Zuko climbed up behind him to give a one-armed hug. 

“Come on, you know my fiance is just teasing, now hand me that map.” Aang frowned and looked into Zuko’s golden eyes. Bleeding hog monkeys did he hate how easy it was to get lost in those golden pools of lava, no wonder Katara had fallen in love with him! 

“Okay, but only because you give the best hugs.” Aang scooted over to let Zuko sit next to him. 

“Careful Katara, I think Aang’s getting us lost on purpose because he wants to marry Zuko instead.” Toph chuckled. 

“Too bad, I’m not ever sharing Zuko.” Katara blew the firebender a kiss and winked at him. “He’s all mine~” 

“I AM IGNORING THIS BLATANT BIPHOBIA!” Aang screamed as he glared at the horizon, so caught up in his own indignation that he was unaware of Zuko blushing and grinning like an idiot. “FIRE LORD ZUKO, DIRECT ME TO OUR DESTINATION!” 

“Yes Avatar Aang!” 


End file.
